


Never To Be Told

by JohnAmendAll



Category: Adam Adamant Lives!
Genre: Drabble, Gen, Sharing a Bed
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-04-22
Updated: 2016-04-22
Packaged: 2018-06-03 21:04:45
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6626236
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/JohnAmendAll/pseuds/JohnAmendAll
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Even Georgie can worry about her reputation.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Never To Be Told

**Author's Note:**

> From a [pairing-and-prompt meme](http://question-meme.tumblr.com/post/126675652921/send-me-a-pairing-and-a-number-and-ill-write-you).
> 
> Pairing and prompt from [Liadt](http://archiveofourown.org/users/liadt): _47.“No one needs to know.” Adam Adamant / Georgina Jones_

Adam raised his eyebrows. "Surely, Miss Jones, _you_ have no guilty secrets. I have heard you discussing the most intimate details of your life with anybody who cares to listen."

"I knew you wouldn't get it!" Georgie flung herself down on the double bed they were obliged to share. "Chatting about sex is one thing." She gestured at the pink floral bed jacket, which their hosts had considered to be suitable nightwear for her. "But if my friends hear I've been wearing this!... I'd sooner sleep naked."

"Quite impossible!"

"Really? Wait until you see the night gear they gave _you_."


End file.
